When Heroes Rise
by socalstephy
Summary: He had been manipulated and misled all his life. It was time he took his destiny into his own hands It was time for Harry Potter make his way into the world.
1. Trust Forsaken

**When Heroes Rise**

**Chapter 1**

**Trust Forsaken**

_We cannot change anything until we accept it. Condemnation does not liberate, it oppresses._

_-C.J. Jung_

Harry Potter stood in a window of number 4 Privet Drive, staring out into the early morning. He had been up for hours it seemed. Nightmares plagued him and tainted what little rest he could find these days. The sun was barely peeking in the sky, and the city of Little Whinging, Surrey was already buzzing with activity. From an outsider view it was one of the most normal cities they would ever come across, but for those who knew the ins and outs of the city, it was another typical Monday morning. The morning rituals had begun everywhere it seemed. Men were hurriedly fixing their ties, women were putting the finishing touches on their makeup, and children were eagerly waiting to have permission to play outside in the warm summer air. The city would never be considered normal, but there were some aspects of it that cried of the perfect dream.

It also contained the fallen dreams of many. Harry thought. Of those who came to the city expecting an easy success story or of opportunities beyond their wildest dreams. With everything this city had to offer it appeared almost certain the magic would spread to everyone, but that's not always the case. Some people have to struggle and fight for their dreams. Some people actually have to work hard for things that come so easily to others. Some people want…just a little bit…more.

That what Harry had been striving for…just a bit little more.

It was just one week after he left King's Cross and just a few weeks after the events of the Department of Mysteries. It hurt to think about it. It hurt just to even get up in the morning. But here he was standing in the window of the littlest bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive pondering his life so far. It hadn't been an easy one and it hadn't been filled with a lot of happiness, but it was his all the same.

These thoughts continued for a while until they strayed towards the one thing that had occupied his mind and heart the last week.

_Sirius_.

The pain ripped anew as his shoulders heaved with an effort to suppress the tears and the sobs. He couldn't believe that he was gone. Really gone. He had been told time and time again that it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help what he _felt_. He knew with out a shadow of a doubt that this could have been prevented had Dumbledore only told him what his damn lessons with Snape meant. The visions had been planted in his mind all year long, and Dumbledore did NOTHING, but stick him in a room with that greasy git Snape and the dammed Occlumency lessons.

Then there was the Prophecy.

He was supposed to save the world…

Voldemort had to die by his hand or the world would succumb to darkness. Amazing how he, a boy of almost sixteen could save the world from this filth. He had to figure out a way to defeat the greatest dark wizard that has ever lived, and damn it all to hell he was going to do it.

He thought about everyone that had lost their lives because of Voldemort, his parents, Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, Sirus, and countless others. Not to mention the fear and the grief he has caused the wizarding kind.

There was so much he had to learn. So many questions still unanswered. He could hardly comprehend the fact that Dumbledore, a man who he once thought could do no wrong, could betray him like this. How could a man, _this_ man use him like this. For the better part of a year Dumbledore avoided him and then on the same night that his Godfather was killed decided that he was going to drop a bombshell such as the Prophecy on him.

What a _git_.

Harry once heard a muggle saying, "It takes years to build up trust, and only seconds to destroy it." He never understood how true that statement was until this moment. Who could he trust? Dumbledore? _Hell no_. Snape? "Yeah right, the day I trust Snape will be the same day he washes his hair," he laughed silently. Ron and Hermione? Maybe, but the second something got out of line, Hermione would be running to tell Dumbledore and Ron would just say "bloody hell."

That was the problem with Hermione, Harry figured. She trusted far too much in the adults in her life and her books. She was naïve that way. She thought that she would read some spell in a book and she would save the world and win this war. And if it can't be found in her books then she would just ask some adult close to her and all would be well. He didn't need that right now. Hermione could never really understand what it's like to have the world on your shoulders, sure she could read about it, but she could never really truly understand it.

The same could be said about Ron. Ron was still living in a world of Gryffindor's good. Slytherins bad. He would never see the potential of having a Slytherin in the war against Voldemort. Not that Harry was going to deal with any Slytherins at the time being, but in the future he knew he had to keep that option open. He loved his friends. He really did, and he knew that he couldn't win this war on his own, but right now at this very moment his friends would be a liability he couldn't afford.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!"

Harry sighed and turned away from the window he had been staring out for past few hours. For the most part of the week the Dursleys had stayed out of his way due to the warning given by Mad-Eye at King's Cross, but he guessed it was only a matter of time before that ran out.

He headed down the stairs in worn trainers and loose fitting clothes. He walked into the kitchen and found his uncle sitting at the table reading the newspaper per usual.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said politely, albeit difficulty.

Vernon sneered, "We're leaving in one hour for Majorca for two weeks, I don't want you up to any of your…_funny_ business, while we are gone. And don't make a mess and none of those FREAKS in my HOUSE. Do you understand boy?"

Harry could barley keep the smile off his face, his relatives gone for two _whole_ weeks. Damn life _was_ good. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

His uncle just sneered at him once more and went back to the paper. Harry turned and went up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and a huge smile broke on his face. Free of the Dursleys for two weeks. _Brilliant_.

Harry was jerked out of his musings with a tapping on his window. It was a light gray owl, he walked toward the window and let the owl in. It landed on his desk and looked quickly over at him.

"Hello little one, is that for me?" The little owl nodded its head and stuck its leg out.

Harry untied the letter and the bird promptly flew out the window. Harry looked over the envelope and it just simply read Harry Potter. He was just about to open it when three more owls came into his bedroom one of them being Pig, Ron's infamous little tiny owl. He set the letter he was holding down and untied the rest. He sent the owls out the window with the exception of Pig who he still had yet to catch.

"Pig, get over here!" Harry yelled. Pig obliged. Harry untied the letter and threw Pig out the window, "Bye Pig."

Harry grabbed all the letters and sat on his bed. The first one was from Dumbledore and the rest were from his friends. He decided that he really didn't want to get angry right now, so he would start with his friends first and Dumbledore's last for he was positive it wouldn't have anything he would want to read. He ripped open the first one, which just happened to be Ron's.

_Hey Mate,_

_Just wanted to send you short letter saying that this would be the last of the letters for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore's orders. Sorry mate._

Harry was pissed. No he was more then _pissed_, he was _raging_. Dumbledore and his "orders" to hell with his "orders". Harry was tired of being a pawn in Dumbledore's game of magical chess.

_I hope the muggles aren't getting you down and I hope you're doing all right, what with Sirius and everything._

Harry snorted, "Right Ron, I'm fucking _peachy_."

_Well I gotta go. Hermione's coming over and I have to help clean HQ. Hope to see you at the end of the summer and once again don't let the muggles get you down._

_Ron_

Harry threw down the letter in disgust. That was all Ron had to say to him. Not even ten sentences? What the hell. He knew that they couldn't write much, but hell he could have written more if this was all they were going to say to each other for two months. Seriously its like he didn't even make an effort. Whatever. Next letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you, are you doing all right? I just wanted you to know that we're here for you if you need anything. Talk to us Harry. You have to talk to us we're your friends._

'I don't have to talk to anyone Hermione!' Harry was now seething.

_It will only get better Harry if you talk about it. I read in a muggle book that there are certain stages to grief. I think that you're in one of those stages right now. I hope you come to accept it in time because that what the book says and its been proven it works. I'll show you when you if you come to HQ over the summer. I'm going to HQ in a while with my parents. It isn't safe to be in our home. Dumbledore's orders._

There he goes again! Making orders, who made him GOD?

_I know we can't send any letters, but know that care for you and are here for you. We understand what you're going through and after reading through that book I think I can help you._

He snorted. "I am not some textbook patient; I will not be analyzed like some psycho!"

_Well I have to go. I hope you have a better summer Harry._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I can't wait for my O.W.L.S. I hope I did well!_

Harry rolled his eyes at the last part of the letter. He was really angry at his friends and especially at Dumbledore. He looked at the last letter, which had some sort of feminine handwriting. He opened the letter and looked at the end it was from Ginny.

_Harry, _

_As you probably wondering, why am I of all people writing you a letter, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for allowing me to go with you to the Department of Mysteries and for giving me a chance to be your friend. You don't know how much that means to me. I know that it hurts that you lost Sirius, although I'm pretty sure that my pain is different form yours, no more, no less, just different. You knew Sirius as you godfather and confidant, he was also my confidant and my friend and I miss him. But instead of thinking of the bad times and the grief that I am feeling now I remember the good times. The times that he made me laugh and the times when he told me that everything would be all right. He leant an ear when no one else would. He was a brave, kind, loving soul and that is what I will remember him as. I don't think that anyone can compare their grief to one another and I'm not going to tell you that you have to talk to me, because maybe talking isn't the way you personally deal with your grief and problems. Your grief is your business. I just hope that letting me ramble on here helped you in some way. _

_Remember Harry that you will always have your memories and no one can take that away from you. I know that Sirius loved you, just like his own son. He told me that once; he also said that he was so proud of you. Not for the deeds you've done, but for the strong and brave and caring young man that you have become. _

_We share something you and I Harry and that's a connection to the vilest creature on Earth, Voldemort. He stole both of our innocence and we can't let him get away with that. I have a feeling Harry that you are going to be there at the end with Voldemort. It won't be Voldemort and Dumbledore, it will be you and Voldemort. And I know in my heart that you'll prevail. I believe everything you do and have done is for a reason Harry, but most of all I believe in you. I will be fighting there by you side till Voldemort's body is a pile of ashes on the ground and his soul is sent to the depths of hell. This is just as much your war as it is mine. I have a score to settle with Riddle and Malfoy and they will pay. Those bastards. Just know that when the time comes and you need someone there, I will be. I hope I see you soon Harry._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

Harry was awed by the passion and courage displayed by little Ginny Weasley. Wait she wasn't little any longer. She was something else and he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. She sure had grown up from the little girl who put her elbow in a butter dish. He was also humbled by the fact that she believed in him. She had faith in him and for right now that was enough. He wouldn't let her down.

The next letter he was dreading. He was already pissed off at Dumbledore he didn't think he could get even more angry. He was wrong.

_Harry,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. In regards to your safety for the summer, I've told your friends that letters would not be a good idea at this time. It would be beset if you stayed at Privet Drive for the whole summer, but I will see what I can do about letting you come to HQ for at least a week. I hope that you stay inside for most of the summer because it is imperative that we keep you safe. Your safety is very important to your friends, the order and myself. _

'Yeah right, Dumbledore, I'm a tool, a weapon. That's all. Well guess what, this is one weapon that you are going to no longer wield.'

_Over the next school year you will learn Occlumency with Professor Snape once again, it is imperative that Voldemort cannot penetrate your mind._

Harry actually let out a small dark laugh at this. "Like Hell, Snape is a git."

_Again I am sorry for your loss of Sirius he was a good friend and a true hero of the light. Harry you must not succumb to your grief, do not let Sirius death be in vain. This just gives us another reason to defy Voldemort._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

That was it. He was sick and tired of this. Sick and tired of trying to please everyone, but himself, of following orders that were supposed to be for his own good.

He had been manipulated and misled all his life. It was time he took his destiny into his own hands; time for him to make the right choice verses the easy one. It was time for Harry Potter to take a step of faith… not for the world, but for _himself_.


	2. The Choices We Make

_**When Heroes Rise**_

**Chapter 2**

**The Choices We Make**

_Choice has always been a privilege for those that could afford to pay for it._

_Ellen Frankfort_

Dolorin once a thriving fort with hundreds of healthy, happy denizens had been completely and utterly razed.

Along the stone road there must have once existed a bustling market place, made wealthy and prosperous through trade and devoted work, content in the quiet peace that had claimed much of Europe. All that remained of that peace was a line of burnt buildings, the debris spreading far and wide. Scorched by flame, they had been devoured by heat and left to collapse as wood cracked and stone crumbled. Blackened frames poked from the rubble like broken bones that had punctured the skin of a corpse. The path was cluttered with wreckage, for no structure, no house or inn or stable, had been left standing, many tipping forward to cover the road with their decimated innards. Tables, chairs, clothes lay strewn everywhere, some burning still, as though these simple articles were the last of city to abandon the fight. The smoke hung so heavily and so low that the sun's light barely pierced the oppressive veil. Blood covered the street like a ghastly river, corpses strewn about like worthless rag dolls. Most had been gutted. It reeked of blood and death and stale, violent sex.

And above it all the sky was blemished with what look like a skull and a serpent, green and foreboding.

All was still with disbelief. No one could direct his eyes elsewhere, each examining the wreckage in all of its gruesome, horrid detail. Aden could find no air to breathe, a vacuum of terror and disgust closing tightly about him. There was no sound, no feeling. This paralyzing shock struck him, and his heart held tight in his chest as his numbed mind fought to deny. So desperately he fought the terrible, pressing reality! Perhaps if he closed his eyes, perhaps if he wished vehemently enough, he would find himself back in his cool, soft bed, waking from troubled sleep. But there was no such easy escape. The destruction lay bare before him, and for all the want of his heart, he could do naught but stare.

For a long while no one had the audacity to speak. It seemed an eternity as the despair ate at all of them, as their souls shriveled in bearing witness to such brutal and violent destruction. Then came the sound of gagging; one of Nicholas's younger men had lost his composure and had stumbled from his horse to the ground, heaving. Aden's eyes slipped shut. "Dear Merlin…" he whimpered, imploring that this somehow not be true. All those innocent people… so many… He closed his eyes against the tears.

Who could have done such a thing? The rumors must be true…_He_ has returned.

Troubled hearts pounded, straining for something more. Yet there was nothing but the suffocating silence and smoke and the remains of a people slaughtered.

It was Nicholas who finally regained himself enough to speak. His voice hardly wavered, though Aden could tell the young man was exerting himself to keep his fury and grief in check. "Fan out," he declared as resolutely as he could, "and search for survivors. There may be men alive… buried perhaps." Aden bowed his head, but found no hope in Nicholas' words. This vicious force had come to destroy, and it had done so completely and utterly. The warrior had seen and experienced much in his short life, but never something so… arrogantly cruel and atrocious. He shuddered. _Evil. Evil has come to Europe once more._

* * *

They were sluggish in their task, and understandably so, for it was a terrible one. Their company was comprised of approximately thirty souls, and they had split up to encompass the entire city in their search. Dolorin was not overly large, but the task was strenuous and difficult as many of the buildings eaten through by fire had collapsed, leaving large heaps of smoking debris through which to dig. The day had worn to late afternoon, and they had nothing to show for their efforts but bloodied hands, worn bodies, and wearied hearts. 

Aden sighed. Soot covered him, painting his ashen face with gray smudges, leaving his normally pristine appearance uncharacteristically filthy. His fingers were caked with the grime as he shoved a broken and scarred table from the wreckage of yet another ruined house. Flakes of charred wood fell from a smoking beam overhead, dropping into his hair like black snow. He wondered for a moment on the safety of venturing further inside. The flame set to this house had smashed through to the second floor, eating through the ceiling and reducing the eastern wall to a mound of fallen stone and split beams. Miraculously, the western side had been left relatively intact. However, the second story overhead, without support on one side, had begun to sag and sink. The whole structure whined and moaned precariously.

The man glanced inside, but it was very dark. The sun was sinking below the horizon, leaving shadows to skulk and grasp the world. He wrinkled his nose. How he longed for a cool breeze to blow the horrid smoke and release them from this smell! Yet the earth ignored his plea, and the wretched plume hung over them, relentlessly plaguing his nostrils and hindering his sight. He stood in the door, debating on the consequences of continuing. The grisly images from previous homes had burned into him, and he closed his eyes as again they assailed his senses. Many of the poor folk had been in bed when the attackers had struck. Most had not even made it outside their front doors before their houses were invaded. He saw men, stabbed and mutilated, holding still to swords and daggers in what was certainly a last, terrified defense of their families. He found women, naked and bleeding, clearly ravaged and beaten before their throats had been cut. And children… The young man clenched a fist. The disgust and sorrow was quickly melding together within him in a storm of fury. At first he had clung to some shred of hope that their search would not be in vain, that buried and trapped in this nightmare was somebody in need of their aid. But as the hours had worn away, despair had stomped out that faint wish, and he had slowed in his frantic efforts and taken time to pull some of the bodies from the wreckage into the street. He draped cloth on those he could, felt for those he could not, and whispered an old Japanese blessing for each soul that had passed. He did not know if Nicholas intended to bury the citizens, but even so, it seemed terribly wrong to leave them in the prison where they had been so viciously murdered.

Aden looked down, leaning tiredly against the door. The stoic mask he had worn all day for the benefit of these people and Nicholas' men was beginning to slip, but he was too tired and depressed to care much. No warning. No salvation. Inexplicably he felt guilty for these poor people and what they had endured. He wished he could have somehow done more. _There is no cause for that,_ reminded the logical voice of his mind. _You could not have known._ His heart, however, accepted no such rationale, content to weep in grief. He was exhausted enough to let it.

He lingered there, breathing, trying hard to find the strength to keep looking. To keep fighting. He decided to move on; this house seemed empty, and he did not know if he could tolerate another gruesome death scene. But his weary feet would not carry him. A needling voice came from the back of his mind, a voice saturated in worry and shame. Fate would certainly turn against him if he should leave this one house unchecked. _Here_ would be the one person left living, he just knew it in his gut. And he could not walk away from that small, nearly impossible chance.

So he walked inside, over fallen chairs and broken furniture. Gracefully he navigated through the maze of wreckage, pushing aside what he could and stepping over what he could not. The second floor whimpered in stress, dumping a load of soot on his already dirty body. He could not stifle a paroxysm of coughing, the foul tasting stuff invading his nose and mouth. When that passed, he drew in a deep breath of cleaner air and rubbed his eyes.

Someone was crying.

His heart jumped into his throat, a rush of excitement leaving his head spinning and his pulse thundering. For a moment he doubted his senses, waiting, holding his breath and praying that the sound would come again. Surely he had not imagined it! But it did come again, a muffled wail. Immediately he located it.

With renewed vigor spiking through his tired body like lightning, Aden bounded forth, shoving away anything and everything blocking his way. The high-pitched sobbing was coming from the kitchen, where a large, scratched oak table had been pushed up against the wall, obviously for protection. "Help has come!" he announced. "Please, hold on a bit longer!"

The screaming continued. It was obviously a child. Panic pulsed through Aden as he frantically scrambled to the small area, climbing over the counter. His feet struck the floorboards with a soft thud, and a terrified shriek followed. Aden felt the color drain from his face. He was standing in a puddle of blood. His eyes followed the gory trail under the overturned table.

Disgust barely had the time to register. With strong hands, he pulled it back.

His eyes pierced the shadows. Pale flesh stained red. A ripped and ruined dress. Red hair. The woman was laying on her stomach, her cheek pressed to the hard floor, her green, soulless eyes wide open yet unseeing. Aden felt nausea claim him, selfishly grateful that she was prone so that he could not see the substance of her demise. A great pool of red blood lay under her.

A piercing shriek broke the silence. In the corner sat a little girl. Though much of her form was covered by shadow, Aden's heightened sight could perceive her easily enough. She appeared to be no more than five or six years old. A mess of wild red hair adorned her small head, sticking up haphazardly. Her chubby face was streaked with tears, grime, and blood. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Her little hands covered her eyes as she sobbed and wailed.

His heart broke. He dropped to a crouch. "Shh, little one. All is well. I will not hurt you," he declared softly, comfortingly. He dared not move, uncertain if any motion would startle her. He surely did not want to traumatize her further! "You are safe now."

The girl cried for a bit longer, but then stopped and peered through the cracks between her fingers. When her wide, teary eyes came upon him, he offered a gentle smile. They did not speak immediately, Legolas keeping his body perfectly still so as not to frighten her. Finally she murmured. "Are… are you a ghost?" Her english was sloppy and slurred with youth and fear.

The thought amused him slightly, and the corner of his mouth turned in a smile. "No." She had obviously never seen one of his kind before, and his natural glow baffled and amazed her. "I am an just here to help you," he said evenly.

She started to weep again. Aden could hardly stand to hear her wails of anguish and winced at their volume. He crept closer, extending one slender hand to her. Reaching over the woman's dead body. "Do not cry, little one," he pleaded, shaking his head helplessly. "Let me take you out of here. Surely you would like that?" The little girl only cried harder. In her gasping sobs Aden could make out the word "mother". The young man grimaced inwardly as he discovered the truth behind his fear. This was the dead woman's daughter. He could not even begin to imagine her pain.

There came a thunder of feet outside. Aden peered over the wreckage to see a few men standing at the door. "Lord Aden," one with deep, baritone voice called, "we heard crying! Are you well, sir?"

"Summon your captain," ordered the man firmly. "I have found a child."

The two men glanced between each other, clearly surprised. Then one murmured, "Aye, sir!" He disappeared from the door.

The other stepped inside, and the house groaned. Aden shook his head quickly. "Stay back. This house is unstable!" The man stopped in his tracks and watched helplessly. Then the man returned his attention to the girl. She had squirmed further into the corner. He obviously terrified her, and he frankly found no fault with that, given the situation. He calmed himself and turned his hand over, showing her his open fingers and palm. He forced a smile to his face. "What is your name, little one?" he asked, his mind racing to find a way to calm her.

She sniffled and turned her face into the wall. But she did speak. "Kyra."

His heart shuddered in relief. He smiled at her, trying desperately to appease her fears. "Kyra, my name is Aden."

She swallowed. "Addenn."

He gave a little laugh. "Good enough, little one. I promise I will do nothing to hurt you. You must trust me, Kyra. We are not safe here." He held her gaze, determined not to let her go now. "Just take my hand."

"Mummy won't wake up," the girl whispered. Tears welled in her bright, green eyes.

Aden ached inside, panic swirling within him as the second floor cracked and creaked. He said, "Your mother is in a wonderful place now, Kyra. She would want you to be safe, would she not?" The little child nodded fearfully, her face puckered up with a barely restrained sob. "Come with me. I will keep you safe."

A board snapped and the ceiling lurched down a few inches. Aden jerked, but did not look up, knowing that if he should frighten her now they would lose her. _I will not lose her!_ He held his breath, praying that there would be time enough to escape this house, that she would trust him enough for him to save her.

Finally she reached out a trembling, little hand. This she slowly placed in his open palm. Nearly sagging in relief, he closed his long fingers about her tiny digits. Wide, fearful eyes regarded him. "I'm scared," she admitted, her voice shaking.

"Nothing will harm you," Aden assured. He reached out his other arm and moved closer, dipping his knee into the chilly puddle of blood on the floor. The girl hesitated a moment more, but it was clear that the promise of security his arms provided won over her fear of him. She launched her small, quaking form into his embrace. Burying her face into the warmth of his shoulder, she began to wail again.

The young man wasted no time. Wrapping his arms tightly around the precious burden, he propelled himself up with strong legs. Over the counter he flew, graceful and elegant despite his panic. The ceiling was crumbling, raining splinters of wood and dust upon him. It snapped. He bounded through the mess, flying faster than the observing soldier could detect, precariously stepping around the debris on feet swift and light. The supports gave away with a booming and horrific crack, and down came the second floor.

But Aden was already safely outside. He stood quite some distance from the door, watching as the house destroyed itself. The noise of the collapse was deafening, a great plume of soot, smoke, and debris spraying from the structure. A few rushed breaths of surprise and relief passed, and when it settled, there was nothing left to salvage.

The only thing of any worth was in his arms, at any rate.

Nicholas jogged up to him. The young captain appeared winded, breathing heavily. He had obviously run here when receiving word from his men of what had happened. Aden shared with him a pained look of jagged relief and despair. Kyra's cries were quieting, her tiny fists balled in Aden's hair, her face nuzzled into the nape of his neck.

"Send for the healer immediately," barked Nicholas to his men, who stood about watching in stupefaction. One broke from his daze and headed off in a run. Then the ranger stepped closer, clearly to get a better look at what Aden had found, but Kyra was too upset for that, and she buried her face deeper into Aden's shoulder, holding onto him with all her strength. "Are you well, Aden?" Nicholas inquired quietly. The young lord only nodded. The captain looked down and shook his head. "We found no one else."

The words struck hard. Shaken, Aden wrapped his hand around the little girl's back. He held to her tightly and wondered at the cruelty of fate. To leave an innocent child as the sole survivor of the massacre of her entire city…

He closed his eyes against the tears.

They would pay…Voldemort would pay.

It was time to pay a visit to a young boy whose destiny would be intertwined with his.

War had finally been unleashed.

­­

* * *

In his life he had taken certain things for granted, never challenging his belief in success and bothering little about means and roads. But now he was confronted with a thing of the moment. A choice. A choice in whether or not he was going to continue this path and be forever someone's puppet or carve his own path in this thing called life. 

He was forced to admit to himself that as far a war was concerned he knew nothing of himself. He also new that if he was going to win this war, Dumbledore's orders would have to be defied.

If he was going to fight Voldemort then he was going to make sure he had all the tools to do it while at the same time making sure he survived. Or if he died he would make sure he took the bastard with him. But right now at this very moment he needed to find some way to get to Diagon Alley. He needed money and he was only going to get that at Gringotts.

He sat on his bed and thought about how he was going to get there. He couldn't apparate yet. And he certainly couldn't ask the Order to let him go. That would be too much of a hassle and they probably wouldn't let him purchase half the things he was thinking of buying today. The Knight Bus was traceable and he wasn't sure if the Order was watching that as well. So all the wizarding options were out.

So muggle taxi it was. He had about 100 quid on him at the moment and that should be more then enough to get him to London.

He had sent a letter to the order yesterday so he wouldn't really be checked on for two more days. He got up off the bed he was sitting down and placed the letters he had received on his beaten desk.

He jumped as he heard the front door slam, signaling the departure of his relatives from his life for two weeks. He only wished he could have a similar departure from the Order, but the was a limit to God's special favors. He walked over to his trunk and took out the essentials, his invisibility cloak, his money pouch and his little sneakascope. Harry picked up a hand me down backpack that a nice neighbor had given him when he had weeded her garden just a few days ago and put it around his shoulders. He picked up his invisibility cloak, pocketed his sneakascope and his wand and went downstairs.

He had been watching the order like clockwork this past week and it was just running around nine in the morning and this was when a first shift change was bound to happen. He looked out the window and sure enough there was "Dung" under a bush next to number six bouncing his foot to a beat only he could hear. The Order was getting really predictable and he new that being predictable would get you or someone else killed.

He walked towards the back door and went outside quietly. He had been in the garden recently and noticed that his aunt had put a fountain next to the back fence. Just the right thing that Harry need to climb. He walked quickly towards the fountain and put his foot on the rim and hauled himself over the fence into the neighbors yard. He was lucky that these people had just sold their house and moved out while he was still at school. He dropped skillfully to the ground on the other side of the fence and walked towards the gate, but not before putting on his invisibility cloak.

He walked out onto the street and towards his destiny. Whatever that may be.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was angry. 

_Very_ angry.

She was sitting in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld with her family minus the git Percy, Hermione and her parents, and various members of the order including Dumbledore. The reason for her anger was her mother. She loved her mother, but there were times her mother still thought that she was still that little girl that Harry had rescued from the chamber. And every since they came back for summer hols, _her_ mother had constantly berated and lectured and yelled at her. Telling her that she was too young. That she was to innocent that she had no _right_ to be there.

And her she was yelling at them _again_.

"Really how could the ministry just let children walk into the Department of Mysteries, how could they let six of them in there with no warning, Ron, Ginny you should have known better then to waltzing in there, you could have died!" Molly Weasley was practically yelling at the order and her children.

"Now, Now Molly calm down," Arthur Weasley attempted to soothe his irate wife.

"CALM DOWN! They almost died, and you're telling me to calm down!" Molly screamed.

"Mum, stop it, we went there and it was a trap, yes I know now that it was, but how could we not trust one of Harry's visions, especially when one saved Dad's life just this past Christmas?" Ginny sighed. This was defiantly getting old.

"Ginny you don't understand what its like to fight in a war, you don't understand how evil You-know-who really is…"

Ginny slammed her hands on the table.

"I don't know how evil he is mum? I don't understand how he can manipulate and how he can cause pain. I think out of everyone in this room I would know just how evil he is. I am the one who had his filth inside me for a year, a _year_ mother. He took my innocence away from me, he stole my soul. Then he used me to send a fifty-foot basilisk on the muggle-borns in the school, and one of them happened to be my best friend. So please don't lecture me on not know how evil he is because I have first hand knowledge of just how evil the bastard is." Ginny was standing looking at every face in the room. Unbeknownst to her eyes were shimmering and glowing. Molly looked ashamed that she had forgotten what he daughter went through.

"I love you all. I do. But there is something that you need to realize this is my war too. That I want to see Tom dead just as much if not more then most of you. You all sit around thinking that we are children and that we can't handle ourselves, well news flash you can't protect us forever and there will come a time where Voldemort..." the room flinched. "Oh come off it its just a bloody name, where Voldemort will attack and you won't be there to protect us, you know that. You have always taught us that we have to fight for what's right no matter the cost. Did you lie to me? This is right, fighting for and defending the light is the right thing to do. Harry once told me that we have to choose between what is right and what is easy. It would be easy to bow down to Voldemort's demands and kiss his bloody robes, but the right thing to do is fight, fight for what we know to be the truth. And I choose to fight." Ginny gave one last look to her family and walked out of the kitchen.

Fred sighed, "That went well."

* * *


	3. Freedom and Understanding

_**I do Not Own Harry Pooter or any Charcters created by J.K. Rowling. This was written for entertainment purposes only. Thank you and have a nice day. Cheers!**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**When Heroes Rise**_

**Chapter 3**

**Freedom and Understanding**

_Man is free at the moment he wishes to be._

_Voltaire_

Gringotts stood tall and proud, its white marble building and the essence of money well spent. Harry stood just outside the doors of the Gringotts Branch in London in the midst of the morning hub of Diagon Alley. After passing through the Leaky Cauldron and through the door to the only wizarding alley in London he ended up right at this very spot. He walked up the stairs and passed the goblin at the door and walked in. It was the same as the very first time that he had visited Gringotts with Hagrid. Harry walked up to the nearest goblin and waited patiently for him to acknowledge him.

"May I help you sir?" the small Goblin stated.

"Yes I would like to withdraw money from my vault and check my bank statements please."

"Yes sir, name please?" the goblin stated with a bored tone.

"Harry Potter," Harry let a small smirk slip as he notice the Goblin's eyes shoot up to his scar.

"Very well sir, key please."

Harry handed over his key and was ready to get going to his vault when the Goblin stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please follow me the bank manager would like a few words with you." The goblin looked up at him, Harry nodded and followed the goblin down a well-lit hallway that was furnished with goblin statues of old. Harry was curious as to what the Goblin manager wanted with him.

They stood in front of a large wooden door with the words, _Kagnok Badok Gringotts Manager,_ in gold lettering. The small goblin knocked twice and opened the door.

"Mr. Badok, Mr. Potter is here and I have brought him to you on your request," the small goblin said.

"Come in Mr. Potter and have a seat." Harry walked into the office and noted that it was nicely furnished; it was obvious that Gringotts treated their employees well. As Harry sat down in the chair that was on the other side of the Head Goblin's desk, he got his first good look at him, he was tall for a goblin with pristine clothes and rather large ears. The other thing that Harry noticed was that the goblin was staring at him with an unreadable expression and it put Harry instantly on his guard.

"Mr. Potter my name is Kagnok Badok, Gringotts Manager of the London Branch, there are several reasons why I wanted to meet with you, and only on few of those reasons has anything to do with your bank statements. And the rest have to do with this upcoming war. Now Mr. Potter how much are you aware of you monies and assets here at Gringotts?"

_This could prove to be interesting_, Harry thought. "I am only aware of the vault that I usually obtain money from."

"That was what I was afraid of. Mr. Potter the vault that you now obtain money from is only your trust fund vault that was put together by your late parents for you schooling and your first eighteen years of your life. You were assigned a guardian in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world when your parents died. Now Mr. Potter I am sure you know that your muggle guardians are the… let me see, yes the Dursleys I presume," at Harry's nod he continued. "Sirius Black who just this past week was declared innocent and had his vault unfrozen was your wizarding guardian. I am sorry about your loss once again Mr. Potter."

Harry just nodded not wanting to dwell on his grief.

"Mr. Black was declared your wizarding guardian in the event of your parents demise, but then Mr. Black was sent to Azkaban and you needed an advocate here in the wizarding world. Mr. Albus Dumbledore became your temporary guardian until the event of your seventeenth birthday. But with Mr. Black's innocence declared he again became your guardian and in the event of his death made a last will and testament. In accordance to wizarding law the will must be read within a month of the event of their death. Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Black has left you with a substantial amount of monies and properties. The official reading of the will would not take place until few weeks, but I see no harm in informing you of some of the things that Mr. Black has left for you. Most notable and I think that you will agree with me, are these papers. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black has done something remarkable and if I may say so this may be in your favor." Badok spread the papers on the desk and motioned for Harry to take a look at them.

"Mr. Black has signed his consent that in the event of his death that you be legally emancipated and freed from the control of himself and one Albus Dumbledore."

Harry grinned, _Thank you Sirius_, he thought. "This makes me a legal wizard and I can legally use magic outside of school?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter, if you sign these papers you would be a legal wizard in the wizarding world and granted the freedoms that one has when they come of age." Badok replied.

Harry grinned, "Do you have a quill I can borrow?"

Harry quickly signed the papers after reading them and sat back satisfied. Dumbledore would no longer control him, and this would also be a big step to helping him prepare for war.

"Mr. Black also left this letter in the event of his death." Badok handed the letter to Harry and Harry pocketed it. He would read it later and hopefully find some sort of closure. Because after everything that had happened that was what he was looking for some set of closure on this part of his life so he could step out into the world and remember the good times and not the bad. Maybe in time he could forgive himself and in the process heal.

"Now onto some other business, you wanted to know your bank statements. Mr. Potter you have access to three separate vaults. The first vault is the vault that you have up until now been the only one that you have been taken any money from. That vault has just over 3,890,298 gallons in it." Harry's jaw dropped, he had known he was wealthy, but this wealthy he had no idea. Badok continued, " Mr. Potter you also have access to your parents vault and at the age of fifteen should have been able to visit it as well as take and documents or objects of your choice, as long as you didn't touch the money therein, But that rule no longer applies to you. You now have full access to your family vault, which is named the Potter Vault, number 2. In your family vault the money has been accumulating interest for the past fifteen years and has been unopened since before your parents unfortunate death. The Potter Vault has around 230,780,330 gallons therein." Harry's jaw dropped even further and he blinked. _Damn_ _that's a lot of money_.

"Mr. Potter the Potter family is one of the oldest pure-blood families around. I advise you to check this vault as soon as possible, it has very many valuable and priceless heirlooms that I am sure you will need in the future. Now Mr. Potter on to the final vault. The Black Family Vault, number 6 is also one of the oldest vaults here at Gringotts as to the fact that they are also one of the oldest pureblood families in the world. You will gain access to this vault as soon as the will is read. The amount that you will receive from the Black families fortune is 120,000,000 gallons I believe, but as I said you won't have access to that money until the will is read. The total amount of monies that you have not including investments and bonds is… 354,670,628 gallons. That makes you one of the richest wizards in the world." Harry smiled and thanked his parents and Sirius mentally for taking such good care of him, even though they couldn't be here with him.

Badok leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Mr. Potter as I am sure you are aware that Voldemort has returned. And as such Gringotts is in a state of limbo. Most goblins do not wish to side with Voldemort contrary to popular belief. If Voldemort gains power it would be bad for business, yes very, very bad. Now you're probably wondering why I am concerning you with this." Harry nodded. "Mr. Potter as you no doubt know that this war will get even worse before it gets any better. The goblin community wishes to know your take on this war Mr. Potter because of various reasons, first and foremost that you are a voice that is heard in the wizarding community and to be frank Mr. Potter the people would follow your banner should it so be raised." Harry blushed and looked down and sighed.

"I know that you may not wish that to be so Mr. Potter, but that is how things are and you must come to accept it if you are going to any chance of winning this war. Yes, Mr. Potter the Goblin community feels that you are the one that is going to ultimately bring about the destruction of Voldemort and bring peace back to the wizarding world, just as you once did. You have power Mr. Potter and it is up to you whether you use that power for good or evil. Because the Goblin community believes in you Mr. Potter we will follow your banner as well if you have need of us we will aid you, because it is truly not only the wizarding people that is being threatened, but also the whole world. You have my promise Mr. Potter that I will do everything in my power to see you succeed."

Harry found his resolve was strengthened. He was heartened to see this Goblin siding with him, but he had to be sure.

"Mr. Badok, I thank you for your promise to help and if I should have need I will not hesitate to call upon you. I know from what I have read over the years in History of Magic that Goblins are fearsome warriors not to be forgotten. But I must ask you, did your people give the same promise to help Albus Dumbledore in the first war with Voldemort?" Badok stared at Harry as if measuring him up. Harry held his breath waiting for the answer to his question, which seemed simple enough, but held a world of promise.

"No, my people did not." And that was that.

"Then I again thank you for your help. You are right Mr. Badok, this war will get even worse before it gets better. The world is threatened and people are scared. Terrified even. If we take the offensive in this war and not just react to what Voldemort does, I think that we can win. NO I know we will win. Because in truth Voldemort cannot truly take over the world, he is beyond doubt delusional in thinking that. I believe that we can do this, but obviously wizards cannot do it alone and they are arrogant in thinking that they can. People need to realize what we are fighting for." Harry's eyes were burning with an intensity never seen before. "Were not just fighting murderer, were fighting a sadist dictator bent on ruling the world. His followers follow him on blind faith and empty promises. We can beat him and we will, but we need everyone's help, The Ministry, the Goblin Community, The support of the people, hell even the Centaurs. My banner will be raised Mr. Badok. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but in the future, yes Voldemort and I will come to blows and only one of us is walking away."

Badok said nothing for a while just stared into Harry's eyes. Then he spoke, "Thank you Mr. Potter, yes you are definitely worthy. The Goblins will come to your aid if you so wish it." Harry nodded his thanks.

"If you wish Mr. Potter I can have a Goblin come down and escort you to your parents vault now?"

"Thank you Mr. Badok. I would appreciate that and I also wanted to thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Its no problem Mr. Potter and it was my pleasure." Badok stood and motioned Harry towards the door of his office. As they walked back towards the main part of Gringotts Badok motioned towards a small goblin to come to him.

"Nam please show Mr. Potter to the Potter Family Vault, which is number two please. And also help him in any way he may ask. He is one of our top clients." Harry inwardly smirked, it seemed that having money got you great service.

"I will see you in a few weeks for the reading of Mr. Black's will Mr. Potter and please don't hesitate to owl me if you have any questions I will be more than happy to help you with anything that you may need now or in the future."

Harry nodded and followed Nam towards the Gringotts carts that led to the vaults. The cart ride down to the Potter Vault was as fast as usually and to Harry it seemed that they were going deep into the Vaults as they got deeper and deeper Harry noticed what seemed to be yellow pinpricks of light, but as he look closer they were eyes! Dragon eyes to be exact. Before he could get a closer look that cart came to a halt and Harry looked up onto the platform. There before him stood golden doors at least fifteen feet tall and ten feet wide. On the doors was a phoenix that stood proud and erect holding a gleaming sword within its talons. On the sword were words in Latin. _'Corage Sans Puer'_

Harry turned to Nam, " How do I get in?"

"Just walk up on to the platform and stand in front of the doors and put you hand inside the circle below the sword and say your full name and the Vault will permit you and only you. This Vault is one of the oldest vaults here at Gringotts and it is what we call a blood vault. Only those of the families blood may enter. If and when you marry your spouse will not have access to your vault, but your children would." Harry just nodded. It was a lot of information to be taken in today.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped out of the cart and onto the platform. He approached the doors will visible apprehension as he stood before the Phoenix with the sword in its talons he realized that this was a big step for him, a step that hopefully would define his future. He put his right hand on the circle and said in a clear and commanding voice that he didn't realize he had. "Harry James Potter." He felt a sort of electric current flow from the doors through his hand and through his body and back out again.

A deep booming voice spoke out of the darkness. "Welcome Heir, to the Noble House of Potter, may your life always bear good fortune." There was a deep groaning and the doors started to open. The room was dark, but for a pedestal about ten feet into the room. The Pedestal had a spotlight beaming down upon it and on that Pedestal was an envelope. Harry walked cautiously into the room and up to the pedestal and picked up the envelope and tears started forming in his eyes.

On the envelope in masculine handwriting was, _Harry James Potter_.

It was a letter, a letter from his father. His hands trembled as he held the letter and so many thoughts we racing through his mind. All his life he just wanted some reassurance that his parents had loved him, maybe left him something of theirs. When Harry received his invisibility cloak Christmas of first year he finally got part of his wish, that cloak meant a lot to him because it was his fathers, but in reality that cloak wasn't left to him by his father but left in the hands of Dumbledore and then given to Harry. But this letter, his father had left him, just for him.

Harry spotted a chair that had popped in existence right after he had picked up the letter; he walked over to it and sat down. He turned the envelope over and broke the seal and pulled the letter out of it. He got a little more comfortable in the chair, took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Life rarely affords one the luxury of good-bye, so indulge me for a moment. As I write this letter your mother is upstairs singing you to sleep. I listen to your mother's voice as it floats down the stairs and here into my study and I realize that I truly and fervently wish that you will never ever have to read this letter and that the day you turn fifteen and I bring you to the vault you and I can laugh at how utterly sappy and sentimental I was. I love you. Harry very much. So does your mother. That is one of the many reasons that we are now going into hiding. I hope that by the time you read this that Sirius has told you all about your mother and me and everything that we did at Hogwarts and after. But most of all I hope he tells you that we love you and I want you to remember that we are always with you. _

_Okay, Harry time for a history lesson. The Potter Family is very old and influential I don't know if anyone has told you yet Harry, but you my son are the Heir of Gryffindor. Yes, a bit of a shock when I found out, I believe I was gapping like a fish and called my father mad. He wasn't happy about that part but oh well, such is life. Anyways, as the Heir you have certain responsibilities to the wizarding world, to your family but most of all to yourself. _

_There is a prophecy that states that you must defeat Voldemort my son, as the Heir it is your duty to destroy the darkness in the generation you are born. Your grandfather helped Albus Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald, and now my son I am sorry that you now must face Voldemort without me there to guide you. You must now be strong Harry, as Voldemort would do anything to see you gone from this world. Inside this Vault are several things that will help you on your way to greatness, because Harry I know that you will someday be great and just. I see it when I look at you, I see it when you laugh and I see it when you're sleeping. You have a quiet strength and a volatile temper even now at only a year old. But Harry you must never let your emotions rule you, yes they must be there to guide you but never let them rule you. If you are anything like me and I dearly hope that you are, you must temper your anger and your grief and channel it into something productive and lasting. _

_Never blindly trust someone Harry even the seemingly infallible Albus Dumbledore. I believe he will look out for you Harry and yes he will seek to gain your trust, but you are not just some special weapon to be used then locked away. Live Harry, if nothing else live. Remember my son, trust is only freely given once, then if that trust is destroyed it will be harder to gain then every before. Be careful whom you freely give your trust because even your closest friends may turn on you. Look inside each individual and follow your heart it will never lead you astray._

_Harry now I must tell of a man that I know that will help you on your quest to defeat Voldemort. His name is Nicholas Aden and he will approach when he feels that it is time. If you let him Harry, Nicholas can teach you the ways of the world and of war. He knows better then most. He taught me everything I know, well him and my father. Dumbledore does not now of Nicholas and it would be wise of you not to mention Nicholas to anyone unless you have his permission. Harry I trust Nicholas with my life, but more importantly I trust him with _your_ life my son. He is gifted beyond your wildest dreams, most men fear his power and presence do not fear him son, embrace his seemingly strict regime and be proud of what you accomplish, because I know that no matter what happens in the war or in the future Harry know that I am very proud to be your father and I know that Nicholas will be proud to teach you what he knows. _

_If Nicholas approaches you, he will say these words, 'Prongs, to thine own self be true'._

_That would be Nicholas and just shake his hand and do what he says because then its time for you to train Harry. I believe in you my son. You can and will kick Tommy's arse._

_With all of the pain, misery and death that Tom has created, I guess I should be fighting to save the world. I suppose that if this were like the muggle movies, the hero would have a startling revelation that his fight, was on behalf of all of the innocent victims in the entire world and with this new resolve he would stomp off towards the danger with grim determination. But, I guess real life doesn't work like that. In reality, all that I am trying to save, all that matters to me… is you and your mother._

_I want you to laugh freely everyday and I want you to live for today and hope and pray for a good future one where you can live without fear. Find love Harry, I know your probably thinking that love should be the last thing on your mind at the moment, but Harry its also the one thing that Voldemort doesn't understand and that can be used to your advantage. You will probably fear for the girls safety and rightfully so, but Harry if you don't let yourself love then Voldemort has already won. Letting yourself love someone could be your greatest act of bravery. I know it was mine._

_My final words to you, is that I want you all to live and to take care of yourself. I will always be in your heart and I will always be apart of you. I love you. _

_With all my love from this world to the next,_

_James Godric Potter_

_P.S. To activate the vault just say, 'corage sans puer' it's the family motto. It means Courage without fear. Good Luck Harry and remember that Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important then fear._

Harry didn't know how long he wept. He cried for the past that he didn't get to have, he cried for the parents he never got a chance to know, but most of all he cried for himself and finally fifteen years of suppressed grief and despair finally came out and he was relieved. He would make his father proud and he would do his family mane justice. He would kick Tom Riddles arse and live a nice happy life. He wiped away his tears and folded the letter carefully and put it back into the envelope. He stood and with new determination to see Tom Riddle dead Harry walked over to the Pedestal and said, "Corage sans peur."

Suddenly the lamps surrounding the vault came alive and illuminated the insides of the vault and for the seemingly infinite time that day Harry's jaw dropped. All around him were his families' possessions, from art to books to china. Along the walls were cabinets and shelves and other heirlooms. Along the far wall that faced the entrance to the Vault hung a tapestry not unlike the one that hung in Sirius' house. Probably his family tree. Once Harry got his bearings he walked towards the cabinets on the wall, he opened the first one he came across and found that they were filled with gallons and by the look of it a lot of gallons. _What was it that Badok said…oh yeah 230,000,000 and some odd gallons in this vault? Amazing._

Harry turned from the cabinets and there in the middle of the room sat a trunk. Harry walked towards the trunk and stood before it. It was black with silver with the word, _POTTER_ on the front. There were no latches but a small circle not unlike the one on the vault doors. Harry kneeled down and put his index finger on the circle.

"Harry James Potter," Harry said and he heard a click and the trunk popped open. There were several things in the trunk but another letter caught his eye, this one only said _Harry_ on the front of it. Harry picked up the letter and opened it.

_Harry, _

_This trunk has been in our family for generations. Everything has a label and is pretty much self explanatory if you are not sure what something is I am sure that when Nicholas comes for you he will explain them. There are five compartments the first one has everything I have kept for you to use. The rest are empty and are for you to use as you see fit. You can shrink the trunk by saying the family motto. And bring it back to size again by saying your full name. Good luck Harry and I trust that you will use these items well._

_James_

Harry smiled. His dad really was looking out for him.

"Thanks Dad."

On the left side of the trunk was a small box, about the size of a normal textbook. He picked it up carefully and opened it. Harry gasped. Inside were potion vials several in fact. He picked up a blue one and read the label.

_Magical Signature Mask – To insure user masking of their magical signature from any and all Ministries around the world._

Harry smirked. "Perfect." Harry uncorked the stopper and drank it down. It tasted of sweet honey and a bit of stale bread, but overall more pleasing then the normal potions that he had to take over the years.

He picked up the next vial. It was white with silver swirls mixed in.

_Corrective Potion- To correct all physical aliments. Such as eyesight, bad hearing, or a limp in ones leg. Cannot give you the perfect body shape or make you extensively strong or smarter._

Harry drank this one down as well and it didn't seem to taste like anything at all. Then out of nowhere his eyes started to burn, it was a good thing that he was already on his knees because he was pretty sure he would have fell. He shut his eyes against the pain. Not as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, but a close second. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped, leaving Harry gasping for breath on the vault floor. His vision was blurry and he blinked and it was still blurry. Then he remembered that he still had his glasses on and he laughed to himself. He took his glasses off and blinked again. He could see. Perfectly.

"_Brilliant_."

Harry picked himself off the floor and looked back into the same box there were several vials left, but he decided that he would try them later maybe when he was ready to look at all of them. He closed the lid to the box and put it back inside. He had enough of Gringotts for the day and resolved to came back and look through the vault when he had another free day. He closed the trunk and shrunk it using the family motto and pocketed it.

He walked outside and Nam was still in the cart. He had a question. "Nam is there any way that I can get money out of my vault without having to carry around gallons?

Harry raised an eyebrow when Nam smiled. "Yes, Mr. Potter for a fee of 150 gallons a month you can obtain a device we call the GGC, it stands for Gringotts Gallon Converter. It like a muggle credit card which only you can use if you are done here at the Potter Vault I can assist you in my office if that is what you wish to obtain?"

Harry smiled it was exactly what he needed. It gave him unlimited funds and he didn't have to carry around thousands of gallons. "Yes I'm finished." Harry walked out onto the platform and into the cart. The doors groaned and closed themselves. The cart ride back to the lobby of Gringotts was uneventful and soon they were back in the well light lobby full of witches, wizards and goblins all going about their daily business. Harry followed Nam down another hallway different then the one leading to Badoks office.

"This way Mr. Potter." Harry followed Nam into a small office and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Now Mr. Potter you wish to obtain a GGC, yes?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that would be brilliant. Also I was wondering if you have something similar in the muggle world as well?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact we do. The Goblins have control over a lot of banks around the world not all of them mind you, but a lot. We have a relationship with the Bank of London. Now lets see we have a wallet that is charmed only to take out money by your own hand and also a muggle credit card and muggle driver's license. It comes in a set for the cost of 200 gallons a month. But Mr. Potter if you get both the muggle set and the GGC I can give them to you for 300 Gallons even a month and throw in muggle medical insurance as well."

Harry was amazed. Goblins are truly businessmen and he was grateful. "That would be great. How long will it take to set up?"

With a snap of his fingers Nam had all the items on top of his desk. Harry raised an eyebrow at the service, but said nothing.

Nam raised the wallet and opened it. "Here Mr. Potter is the wallet, inside contains your drivers license that states that you are eighteen." Harry raised an eyebrow in question, and Nam laughed slightly. "Yes, Mr. Potter eighteen, for several reasons, in muggle London a person comes of age legally. This gives you the privilege to buy an automobile or motorcycle if you so wish. It also is the legal drinking age in London; it mainly gives you more privileges. Also contained within the license is a charm that a person will look at it and accept it you will have no problems whatsoever. Additionally in the wallet is a muggle credit card which when you charge some thing the money will automatically come from your vault and then converted to muggle money through the Bank of London. In addition contained is your muggle insurance card, that if brought to a muggle hospital St. Mungos would be notified and you would be brought there to be treated."

Nam then closed the wallet and lifted it slightly. There on the front of the wallet was a small circle about the size of the pad of his thumb. "Mr. Potter to retrieve muggle cash that does not exceed 1000 pounds simply place the pad of your thumb the on the pad and say how much you wish to appear within the wallet and it will appear, the most fascinating thing is that you don't have to say it out loud, just think of how much money you want and it will materialize. That is so you don't frighten the muggles. Also only your hand can retrieve money out of the wallet. Now onto the GGC it's like a muggle credit card except with a thumb pad, place your thumb on the pad say the amount out loud and it will say approved or insufficient funds. Very simple Mr. Potter do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good, then if you will would you sign these parchments then and you can be on your way." Harry signed the parchments in front of him and then looked up at Nam.

"You have been so helpful thank you very much Nam." Harry stood and grabbed the wallet and GGC and put them in his pocket. Harry shook Nam's hand and walked out of Gringotts and into the bright morning. First stop Muggle London.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot. Sorry for such a late update. Promise the new chapter up in a a week or so. Thanks and don't forget to review.

Crimsonlight


End file.
